1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a signal processor, and more particularly to a radar signal processing (RSP) chip used for processing a radar signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of digital signal processing (DSP) chips are designed to have ability to process signals like a usual microprocessor but have a faster computation speed of multiply and accumulate (MAC) operation. However, this kind of DSP chip has only one MAC processing unit so that it cannot effectively process a vector operation.
Because the semiconductor fabrication technologies have been greatly improved in recent years, a very large-scale integrated circuit (VLSI) fabrication is well developed. This makes it be possible that a single chip can include a MAC array for vector signal processing. The invention bases on the VLSI technology to design a radar signal processing chip, which includes a MAC array composed of several MAC units and thereby can effectively perform vector operations in parallel mode or pipeline mode. The radar signal processing (RSP) chip further includes a programmable delay line for real time data flow control. Moreover the RSP chip can be cascade for larger vector operations than a single chip can provide.